inkheartfandomcom-20200214-history
List of quotes featured in Inkdeath
This is an Out of universe article about the quotes Cornelia Funke used in the very beginning of each chapter within the third and last book of the trilogy. For In-universe notable quotes from the book, see the chapter sections of the book page, or visit the character pages individually to check notable quotes by them. The list of quotes used in the beginning of every Inkdeath chapter. Chapters 1-5 *'Ch. 1: Nothing But a Dog and a Sheet of Paper' *'Ch. 2: Only a Village' *'Ch. 3: Written Silver' *'Ch. 4: Ink-Clothes' *'Ch. 5: Fenoglio Feels Sorry for Himself' |''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire''}} Chapters 6-10 *'Ch. 6: Sad Ombra' *'Ch. 7: A Dangerous Visit' *'Ch. 8: Roxane’s Pain' *'Ch. 9: A Giveaway' *'Ch. 10: As If Nothing Had Happened' Chapters 11-15 *'Ch. 11: Sick with Longing' *'Ch. 12: Back in the Service of Orpheus' *'Ch. 13: A Knife through the Heart' *'Ch. 14: News from Ombra' *'Ch. 15: Loud Words, Soft Words' Chapters 16-20 *'Ch. 16: The Piper's Offer' *'Ch. 17: The Wrong Fear' *'Ch. 18: A Dangerous Ally' *'Ch. 19: Soldiers' Hands' *'Ch. 20: A Sleepless Night' Chapters 21-25 *'Ch. 21: Sharp Words' *'Ch. 22: Taking the Bait' *'Ch. 23: The Graveyard of the Strolling Players' *'Ch. 24: To Blame' *'Ch. 25: The End and the Beginning' Chapters 26-30 *'Ch. 26: A Familiar Voice' *'Ch. 27: Lost and Back Again' *'Ch. 28: A New Song' *'Ch. 29: A Visitor to Orpheus's Cellar' *'Ch. 30: Sootbird's Fire' Chapters 31-35 *'Ch. 31: The Bluejay's Answer' *'Ch. 32: At Last' *'Ch. 33: Herbs for Her Ugliness' *'Ch. 34: Burnt Words' *'Ch. 35: The Next Verse' Chapters 36-40 *'Ch. 36: A Surprising Visitor' *'Ch. 37: Only a Magpie' *'Ch. 38: A Greeting to the Piper' *'Ch. 39: Stolen Children' *'Ch. 40: A New Cage' Chapters 41-45 *'Ch. 41: Pictures from the Ashes' *'Ch. 42: An Audience with the Adderhead' *'Ch. 43: Four Berries' *'Ch. 44: The Hand of Death' *'Ch. 45: Written and Unwritten' Chapters 46-50 *'Ch. 46: The Castle in the Lake' *'Ch. 47: The Role of Women' *'Ch. 48: Waiting' *'Ch. 49: Masters New and Old' *'Ch. 50: Lazy Old Man' Chapters 51-55 *'Ch. 51: The Wrong Helpers' *'Ch. 52: The Dead Men in the Forest' *'Ch. 53: Human Nests' *'Ch. 54: The White Whispering' *'Ch. 55: The Wrong Time' Chapters 56-60 *'Ch. 56: Fire and Darkness' *'Ch. 57: Too Late' *'Ch. 58: Help from Mountains Far Away' *'Ch. 59: The Bluejay's Angels' *'Ch. 60: Mother and Son' Chapters 61-65 *'Ch. 61: Clothed and Unclothed' *'Ch. 62: Black?' *'Ch. 63: Ah, Fenoglio!' *'Ch. 64: Light' *'Ch. 65: Made Visible' Chapters 66-70 *'Ch. 66: Love Disguised as Hate' *'Ch. 67: The Other Name' *'Ch. 68: Back' *'Ch. 69: The Adderhead's Bedchamber' *'Ch. 70: Burning Words' Chapters 71-75 *'Ch. 71: The Bookbinder' *'Ch. 72: So Many Tears' *'Ch. 73: The Night-Mare' *'Ch. 74: The Other Side' *'Ch. 75: The Book' Chapters 76-81 *'Ch. 76: White Night' *'Ch. 77: Over' *'Ch. 78: Staked on the Wrong Card' *'Ch. 79: Leaving' *'Ch. 80: Ombra' *'Ch. 81: Later' Category:Out of universe Category:Lists